Moe Affinities
Moe affinity is a system that is used to classify all of the characters and skills in Mugen Souls and Mugen Souls Z. It is divided into 8 types: Ego, Sadist, Masochist, Bipolar, Hyper, Graceful, Ditz and Terse. Charm levels Ego Personality People who possess this affinity tend to be much more self centered and are often inconsiderate about the feelings of others. Syrma is the exception to this rule as she is anything but selfish. They are also very short-sighted, prefer not to think about that are not related to they desires or things they just don't want to think about at all. They also easily angered and hold grudges. That said, when they care for something, they will go to impossible lengths to protect them. Type *Type 1 Conqueror: Chou-Chou Infinite and to a much lesser extent Syrma are this type of Ego Affinity. This type is is driven to take over things and make their servants for their own desires and just because it pleases them. The Conqueror is generally selfish, temperamental and hated being corrected or rushed by their peons, and impatient. *Type 2 Aggressor: Chou-Chou Infinite and Ace are of this Affinity. The Aggressor are those who solve their problem by force, their are very easily angered, extremely inpatient, and can't hide their discomfort well. They prefer the simplest path and dislike tricks and complex plans. In battle *What elemental skills the enemy have can be much easier to predict than what skillset the enemy might have. *Ego skills give more damage than any of the other Moe Affinities in exchange for the lack of dealing status effects. *Magical attacks have the word "Clear" while physical attacks use the word "Colorless". Relations with other affinities *Causes a frenzy when enticed by the Graceful. *Increases the chance of turning an enemy into an item by using the "Bipolar" or "Hyper" moe. *Sadist also seems to be effective with Ego but to a much lesser extent. Sadist Personality People who possess this affinity enjoy seeing others in pain, be it physical or mental, or have an highly dominating personality. Altis prefers to tease people which gives her great joy, Soul finds pleasure in parading around women in bikinis, and Supra has a strong desire to kill people, though it is only to hide her embarrassment. Sadist usual find greatly enjoy in tormenting any Masochist that they think are compatible to their desires. One feature that is often overlooked is that sadists have a strong sense of responsibility. Type *Type 1 Tormentor: Tormentors tend to disregard the feelings of others and force their methods on them. Soul tries to get every girl he sees in a bikini, and Supra prefers to use violence even when others would prefer otherwise. They tend to be sore losers, but do not get vindictive about it. *Type 2 Dominatrix: Dominatrix types enjoy inflicting suffering, but prefer it when their victim enjoys the suffering that they distribute. Chou-Chou enjoys tormenting sandy, and Altis enjoys teasing Chou-Chou's masochist side. This personality type is the most likely to be conscious of the feelings of a hardcore masochist, and almost never wish to see them upset. In Battle *Sadist skills give fire-based damage and the Seal status effect, rendering enemies unable to use any of their skills. *Magical attacks have the word "Fire" while physical attacks use the word "Burn". Relations with other affinities *Increases the chance of turning an enemy into an item by using the "Bipolar" or Hyper moe. *Ego also seems to be effective with Sadist but to a much lesser extent. Masochist Personality Unlike Sadist, people who possess this affinity are submissive or in more extreme cases like to be abused, insulted, or have pain inflicted on them. Ryuto is a prime example of the servent type, being willing nearly any order Chou-Chou commands. Sandy is a more hardcore case, seeing as even though she despises being paraded around in bikini's by Soul, she will gladly anything do whatever the sadist form Chou-Chou demands of her, as she resembles her mother who never abused her, and enjoys being tormented by her. Bertram is more like Ryuto, he will loyally follow and do whatever Alys asks, however, he enter an murderous rage whenever Elka is brought up. He will even go berserk, often treats Elka badly, and express an strong desire to kill him, tolerating him only at Alys command. Type *Type 1 Servant: Servant types are loyal to their master figures, often to the point of obsession. Ryuto has been described as "a peon, down to the bone" and Bertram is obsessed with Alys, even willing to murder out of jealousy. Betrayal is never an option for Servant types, and they actually get upset when the concept is brought up. *Type 2 Hardcore: To be plain, a Hardcore Masochist enjoys torment, be it physical or mental. Sandy enjoys the cruel and demeaning orders of Chou-Chou's Sadist form, and both Sandy and Chou-Chou's Masochist form actually enjoyed ''Syrma's coffin, much to the disgust of many other characters. '''Battle' *Masochist skills have two elements, water or ice, depending on the type of attack used. Either of them inflict the Poison status effect which will drain HP over time. *Magical attacks have the word "Blizzard" while physical attacks have the word "Water". Relations with other affinities *Increases the chance of turning an enemy into an item by using the "Ditz" or Graceful moe. *Terse also seems to be effective with Masochist but to a much lesser extent. Bipolar Personality People who possess this affinity have either an hard time expressing their feeling to other, and thus said harsh words to cover their embarrassment, or have an mostly stable personality that can show an hidden side of themselves under an certain type of person or action. Aloof types like Dees and Nao generally keep their emotions stable, but are prone to shock whenever common sense and logic do not apply. Switch types like Shirogane often conceal their real feelings until panic sets in, or deny they feelings altogether when it is plainly obvious. Even when their defenses are down, the are quick to recover, unlike those who posses the Terse Affinity. Type *Type 1 Aloof: Aloof types focus on details, preferring to use logic and reason to accomplish a goal. When something unexpected happens, aloof types tend to panic and reveal their feelings far easier. *Type 2 Switch: Switch types tend to put up a calm front, often being more reliable than others. When the right stimuli occurs, like with Shirogane's reaction to Tsukika, they panic and their other side is revealed to all. Switch types also have alternating personalities, like sweet and mean. Tsundere is a common category of switch type. Battle *Bipolar skills have earth attributes and the Move Seal status ailment. This ailment will keep the character in one place, unable to move around. *Magical attacks have the word "Rock" while physical attacks have the word "Crag". Graceful Personality People who possess this affinity are more intelligent, elegant and well refined. Like Tsukika, who is an very mature young girl unless the it is about Shirogane, in which case she becomes very flustered and prone to accidentally hitting him. While Graceful Chou-Chou and Onluka are very intelligent and well-informed, and are capable of explaining complex matters for the other characters. Graceful people can be, and often are, both the etiquette type and genius type. Type *Type 1 Etiquette: Etiquette types are well mannered, patient and rational individuals. Tradition, morals, patients and manners are commonplace with this type. Tsukika and Chou-Chou's Graceful personality often exemplify these traits. *Type 2 Genius: Intellectuals and scholars alike, the Genius type are not only very learned, but articulate and diligent as well. Onluka and Chou-Chou's Graceful side are both capable of explaining complex matters in simple terms in order to explain details to others. Battle *Graceful skills have lightning attributes and the Paralysis status Ailment. This causes a character to skip their turn. *Magical attacks have the word "Thunder" while physical attacks have the word "Spark" Ditz Personality People with this affinity are, to be blunt, clueless. They often get lost in their own little worlds at all times. Kakeru and Elka are prime examples of this. In Marina's case, when she tries a new spell, things don't always work out the way she wanted it too. Type *Type 1 Clumsy: Clumsy types are just that, clumsy. Their plans often end either blowing up in their faces, or just falling apart in front of them. Marina is known for this, as almost all her experiments blow up in her face. *Type 2 Airhead : Tending to doze off anywhere and typically clueless about their surroundings, they often need help from Aloof Bipolar types or Genius Graceful types to understand anything. Chou-Chou Ditz is a prime example of this type. * Type 3 Ignorant: Completely unaware of their faults and most of the time unable to see anything they don't want to, ignorant types are often universal chew toys. Kakeru is a decent example, but Elka is the finest example in the series. Battle *Ditz skills have light element attributes and the Sleep status ailment. Like paralysis, this causes the character to skip their turn. *Magical attacks have the word "Shine" while physical attacks have the word "Rising". Hyper Personality People who possess this affinity are either young and extremely hyperactive kids, like Welsh and Reu, or childish and immature for their age like Alys, who talks and acts more like a pop star valley girl. Syrma however does not like this affinity form too much as it conflicts with her laid back nature. Type *Type 1 Hyperactive: Wild and unpredictable, hyperactive types cannot be controlled without skilled manipulation or extreme measures. Chou-Chou's hyper form and Welsh are common examples, but Reu is the most extreme, requiring to be secured with rope for any degree of restraint. *Type 2 Immature: Immature types tend to act far younger than they really are, and often seek to be the center of attention. Alys is the only character in the series with this type, and prefers the glamor of the life of a pop idol. Battle *Hyper skills have wind attributes and the Darkness Status Ailment. Oddly enough this cuts the TEC stat of a character in half. *Magical attacks have the word "Cyclone" while physical attacks have the word "Wind". Terse Personality People with this moe affinity tend to be quiet. Often times being involved in conversations without contributing anything. Belleria is cryptic, Chou-Chou berates people and Tioni is a crybaby. Sharuru and Chou-Chou's Terse form are actually very Sadistic as well. The method may vary, but the reasons for such social isolation is due to their true personalities being frail like Tioni. Type *Type 1 Antisocial: Sharp wit and sharper tongue, the antisocial types tends to keep their true feelings locked away, be it through careful deceit and manipulation like Sharuru or Vorgis, or enigmatic and cruel play on words like Belleria or Chou-Chou Terse, and in the worst cases, with their hearts closed off like Tioni when she transforms. Their emotions are always the most vulnerable when the barrier they put up is shattered, but unlike the Bipolar types, their defenses are really strong, and take far more that a shock or surprise to break. *Type 2 Fragile: What a Type 1 is without the defenses. Scared, vulnerable and easily prone to trauma. Bellaria and Sharuru both go through this stage in the first and second games respectively, and this is the common state for Tioni. Battle *Terse skills have darkness element attributes and the Virus status ailment. Unlike poison, Virus drains away SP. *Magical attacks have the word "Darkness" while physical attacks have the word "Shadow". Related pages *Moe Kill (Mugen Souls 1) *Captivate (Mugen Souls Z) *Coax Category:Gameplay Category:Moe type